The present invention deals with golf. More particularly, the present invention deals with a guiding apparatus for guiding a putter blade through a putting stroke.
Putting is a very important component in the game of golf. In order to establish a desirable putting stroke, it is required that the blade of the putter be brought straight back, and straight forward, through the ball, finishing toward the target. It is also very important in a good putting stroke that the golfer's head be held very still, in a fixed position, with the golfer's eyes either looking at the golf ball being struck, or at a point slightly forward of the golf ball.
Therefore, it is difficult when putting (even when only practicing) to determine whether the blade of the putter is going straight back, and finishing straight through the ball toward the hole (or the target). If the golfer's head moves to watch the putter blade during the stroke, the rest of the putting stroke can be affected. Thus, even if the putter blade is going straight back when the golfer is watching it, the blade may not be going straight back and coming straight forward when the golfer is actually looking at the golf ball and exercising the normal putting stroke.
Muscle memory also plays a large part in developing a good putting stroke. It is widely believed that, through hours of practice, muscles can actually be taught to reliably repeat the same stroke. Therefore, by practicing a mechanically sound putting stroke, the golfer can obtain consistency in the putting stroke to become a better overall golfer.
There are prior systems which assist in achieving muscle memory for putting. However, these systems are often very cumbersome, having four or more pieces. In addition, some systems have rigid set-ups which are bulky and not easily carried in a golf bag.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved devices which can be used while practicing putting to develop a good putting stroke, and which can be easily assembled, disassembled and stored in a golf bag.